The Radiobiological Standardization Core will carry out in vitro and in vivo testing for all five projects in the University of Pittsburgh CMCR Program. The functions ofthe core will be largely unchanged from its current role supporting the current existing three projects, expanded to now 5 projects. (3 Appendix manuscripts 3A , 4A , 7A)